


A beautiful dream

by nuoyu2014



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014





	A beautiful dream

Charles抬起头，眼前是泛着淡蓝色光华的Cerebro。  
好吧，想起来了，他刚刚在调试这台已经更新换代不知多少次的机器，不知不觉便陷入了回忆。  
看来他大概是睡着了。  
捏了捏眉心，Charles将轮椅后退几步，刚想叫Hank进来做辅助工作，双肩却被一双温暖的手掌压住。  
“怎么，又太过劳神了么？我说过的吧，你停用血清之后会有一段时间容易疲惫，不要做太消耗脑力的事情。”  
身后的人居然是Erik，他那如希腊雕塑般俊美而严肃的五官，在密室散发的淡蓝色光晕中显得不那么真切，却意外地柔和了许多。他微笑注视着Charles，灰绿色的眸子里尽是浓稠的爱意。  
“Erik，你怎么在这里？”Charles仿佛还没睡醒，表情有些怔忪。  
“你又忘了么，”Erik带着笑意，绕到Charles身前，举起Charles的右手，吻上了无名指的银色戒指，“你已经将我的虹膜特征也加入了识别系统。”  
Charles清清楚楚地看到，Erik的右手也戴着和自己一模一样的戒指，唯一不同的，就是他的戒指上刻了C.X.，而自己的戒指上刻着E.L.，纹样是漂亮的花体衬着简单大方的鸢尾。  
Charles想起来了。Erik离开体育场，Bolivar Trask的审判，Raven的回归，然后，有一天，Erik站在泽维尔天才儿童学校的门前，向Charles微笑，用别扭的语气告诉Charles，他愿意最后一次试着相信人类。  
顺理成章地，二人在经过了一年半吵吵闹闹的磨合期之后，在所有人理所当然的祝福目光下，在教堂举行了婚礼，交换了戒指。就是他们手上的那一对。  
虽然总觉得有什么细节被遗忘了，但是Charles并没有放在心上。自从停用血清后，每次用脑过度，就会有些暂时性的记忆力减退，忘掉一些诸如上一顿饭的菜谱之类的小事情。至少，相比于Erik的注视而言，这完全不重要。  
结婚有半年，蜜月的疯狂已经结束，Charles依然还是那个面对Erik的爱意就会脸红的基因遗传学教授。当然，Erik经常会为他这般神态而冲动。  
“推……推我出去吧，Erik。我要让Hank来做最后的调整了。”  
Erik眼底流露出笑意，轻舔Charles的手。  
“好的，我的Charles。”  
Charles面色愈发泛红起来，他清晰地感觉到了Erik的舌面扫过自己白皙的指节，微有些粗糙的舌苔碾压过每一寸毛孔，几乎使他的手臂丧失了气力。  
“Erik！”Charles几乎有些羞恼了。他竭力支撑起上半身，一拳捶在Erik的胸膛上。不过他很清楚，这样的力道对于Erik而言只是温柔的抚摸。  
Erik当然不会让Charles得偿所愿。他握住了Charles的拳头，拉扯着Charles的上半身，使他直接跌倒在自己怀里。微低于Erik的男人双手撑在Erik胸膛，却不敢过分用力挣扎，以免跌倒。从Erik的角度向下俯视，刚好可以看到Charles没有系上的两颗扣子，和领口间若隐若现的精致锁骨。  
没有多想，Erik就抱紧Charles的腰，啃咬上了那漂亮的锁骨。  
“Erik！”Charles不得不用力挣扎起来。他使劲推搡着Erik，试图阻止他在不合适的地方做那些需要打马赛克的事情。  
“你在害羞，my sweetheart。这完全没有必要，我只是想再次表达我对你的爱。”Erik丝毫不为所动，他将Charles固定在怀里，在Charles耳边诉说着爱语，直白得令Charles快要窒息。  
天哪，这简直像幻梦一样美好。Charles在心底感叹着，毫不犹豫地献上了自己殷红的唇。津液，氧气，呼吸，爱慕，Charles和Erik亲吻着，咬噬着，交换着彼此的一切。  
喘息不断加重，Charles觉得事态又要向着他无法阻止的方向发展了，但是他毫不在意。他任由Erik扶着他半坐在仪器上，双臂搭在Erik的肩上，放纵Erik的手在身上游走。  
不得不说，Charles觉得自己逐渐迷恋上了这种失控的感觉。把一切交付给Erik，全身心地信任他，其实也很好。因为那是Erik，他所爱的，深爱他的，将要共度余生的Erik呀。  
“可以么。”Erik强制自己停了下来，喘着粗气向Charles确认。其内涵不言而喻。  
Charles一只手收紧，将Erik的面容拉得更近，另一只手则向下寻觅Erik的裆部。  
“如你所愿，请占有我。”  
Charles的右手已经感受到了Erik欲望的热度，他隔着牛仔裤轻轻抚慰着Erik勃发的阴茎，勾勒着巨大的形状，却撩拨得Erik更加急不可耐。  
Erik毫不犹豫地将Charles推倒在仪器表面，扯下了Charles的裤子，几乎崩坏了拉链。Charles的阴茎颤抖着微微翘起，十分可爱。  
看着Erik手中不知从哪里翻出来的水溶性润滑油和安全套，Charles翻了个白眼，他下次绝对不会开放这里的权限让Erik进来了，绝不。  
然而Erik并没有给Charles留更多胡思乱想的时间。他的眉眼弯了弯，带着得逞的笑意，开始玩弄Charles的阴茎。带着薄茧的手掌上下撸动，间或用拇指轻轻抠弄尿道口，仿佛已经对Charles的身体无比熟悉，Erik很快点燃了Charles的情欲。  
“够了，Erik，快……”Charles几乎语无伦次，然而Erik依然准确理解了Charles的渴望。他的另一只手开始缓慢揉着Charles的后穴，按摩着周围的肌肉，直到括约肌完全放松，已经可以放任一只手指插入。粗暴地挤出一坨润滑油，Erik用沾满了润滑油的中指在后穴周围抚摩，挑逗着Charles的神经，然后温柔地插了进去。注意着Charles的表情，直到确认他并未感到强烈的不适，Erik抽动起中指，并尝试着加入食指，无名指。三根手指模仿性器做着抽插，带出浅出的润滑油，发出迷乱的水声。  
Charles再也没有比此时更深入的感受到Erik的时候了。修长的手指，分明的指节，整洁的指甲，有关Erik手指的一切，都鲜明地自肠壁反映至大脑。紧窒的甬道不停地感受着Erik那只手的冲击力，和对前列腺若有似无的安慰。有那么一瞬间，Charles甚至以为他要升上天堂了。  
然而Erik显然没有这么好心。在Charles的阴茎开始断断续续地吐出前液时，Erik停止了他的抚慰行为，而是改为专注于后穴。他用若有似无的手法，挑逗着Charles的敏感点，偶尔蹭过前列腺，玩弄般的手法让Charles眼眶红得几乎溢出泪来。  
“Erik，please……”Charles的声线颤抖着，如风中飘摇的苇草。  
“想要什么呢，Charles，说出来，我会满足你的。”Erik的声音仿佛从远处传来，飘忽不定，渲染出奇异的诱惑气氛。  
“我……Erik……我要你，Erik，进入我，占有我，Erik……”Charles的语调如梦呓一般，似乎散发着温暖的昏黄光晕，而又那样的暧昧不清。他舔了舔嘴角，被Erik亲吻过的唇色显得更加深沉，流露出欲望的气息。  
“很好。”Erik的声音更加喑哑。他将一个套子撕开，递给了Charles，“乖，你该知道怎么做的。”  
Charles咬了咬下唇，自鼻腔逸出黏腻的叹息，软糯得如同春日倦起的芍药。他用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪了Erik一眼，那别致的风情激得Erik几乎无法再忍耐下去。但Erik仍然克制住了自己，直到Charles用那双白皙细腻而微显肉感的手，为他的阴茎套上薄薄的乳胶制品。  
Erik几乎无法等待，粗鲁的挤了些润滑剂在上面，便抓着Charles的屁股捅了进去，呼吸间逸出满足的叹息。  
在Erik进入的一瞬间，Charles几乎无法呼吸。巨大而炽热的阴茎捅开了肠道，推挤开层层的肠壁，撑开所有的褶皱，无法言喻的充实感袭击了Charles的大脑，混杂着痛感与愉悦，每一个神经细胞都在叫嚣着，不只是在拒绝入侵，还是在渴求更多。Charles已经无法思考了，他所能做的只是将手臂搭上Erik的肩，索求一个绵长的吻。  
Erik回应了Charles的祈祷，如同神回应他的选民。  
唇舌搅动着，Erik的舌肆无忌惮地侵略者Charles的口腔，舔舐，吮吸着每一寸内壁与骨骼肌，有时甚至模仿抽插的动作，让Charles连耳根都泛起赧色来。Charles觉得自己已经不再需要呼吸了，他的生命已经与Erik完全联结在了一起，分享着彼此的呼吸和心跳。  
“Erik……”Charles脑海中喃喃地颂祷着这个充满着魔力的名字，深情而缱绻。  
似乎确认了Charles已经适应了体内入侵的巨物，Erik的腰缓缓律动起来，并不十分深入，只是恰到好处地顶弄着，带给Charles以温润而缓和的性爱体验。不同于曾有的狂风暴雨般的侵略性的交合，毕竟，Charles如今不再是那个年轻而充满活力的新任教授了，他需要更多的时间去适应，渐入佳境。  
“Erik……Erik……”呻吟着呼唤爱侣，Charles浑身酥软，觉得自己已因这温柔的对待而化为了一滩水了。他在脑海中感受到了Erik喘息声中的爱意，那种无法招架的双倍快感令他着迷。于是，他不由微微抬起臀部，扭腰配合起Erik的进攻，暗示自己已经准备好迎接一切爱意。  
不出Charles所料，Erik立刻领会了Charles的意图。他的双手扶在Charles的腰上，捏弄着Charles因缺乏运动而养出的小肚子，暂时放弃了Charles的唇，伏在Charles耳边，舔弄着Charles的耳垂，声音流露出无与伦比的情色意味。  
“我要开始了。”  
下一刻，Erik陡然便下力气固定住Charles的腰肢，放弃了所有的忍耐与克制，冲刺起来。动作的每一下都如打桩机般迅速而有力地顶入最深处，剧烈地摩擦着前列腺。Charles觉得身下的仪器台面都在晃动着，五脏六腑仿佛因这顶弄而移了位，急促的心跳无比清晰的传达入脑海。  
Charles觉得他仿佛看到了上帝之国的光。  
“Erik……Erik……你好棒……快……我是你的……不要……不要离开我……”  
“I won’t……I swear……Charles, I will never leave you any more……you are not alone.”  
Charles高潮了，恍惚间听到Erik宣誓，说他再也不会离开。  
这多好啊。

Charles突然觉得有人在拍他。抬起头，睁开迷蒙的双眼。  
是Hank。  
“Professor，请休息一下吧，你已经在这里工作了两天两夜了。”  
他的脸上带着关心，连神色都是小心翼翼的，仿佛Charles是一个易碎的玻璃工艺品。  
是啊，他想起来了，他在检修Cerebro，寻找那些需要帮助的变种人。  
“抱歉，我只是太累了，我会去睡的，还有一些小工作，麻烦你了。”Charles疲惫地笑了，揉了揉眉心，转动轮椅，离开了密室。  
Hank宽慰地笑了笑。  
只是，没有人看到，Charles眼角有几点水痕，还没有擦去。


End file.
